


24h Fort Challenge

by MommasBabygirl



Category: Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: 24H FORT CHALLENGE, Jeez, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Septiplier - Freeform, Smut, Watch out for that, as you may already know but whatevs, finally someone had to write this, oh yeah btw, sooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommasBabygirl/pseuds/MommasBabygirl
Summary: While Jack visits Mark in LA for a few days, the new 'build a fort' and hide in it for 24 hours trend started booming on youtube. Loving the challenge that would require his leading, and brought fun in the form of adrenaline kicks, the faux redhead reached out and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Jack, we should try that out."(I loved the 24h fort challenge vids and idk, the idea of Mark and Jack being stuck together for more than 14h was fun! Who knows what several hours isolated from society leads them to, eh??)





	

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy ur smut peeps haha

 

"We should do something today."

 

"Alright, but what? We already went to Disneyland before, we drove around the city a little. I don't have any ideas. You're the one living here, after all, you should know what to do, Mark."

The green head rolled his eyes playfully as he continued watching the video that was playing on his phone while he walked over to the fridge to get a bottle of water. Mark was leaned on the counter of the kitchen with his hips as he watched Jack struggle to open the fridge with his phone in the hand.

"What are you watching?" The redhead asked curiously, eyes narrowed slightly in jealousy at the fact that the Irishman was entertaining himself with youtube rather than spending time with him.

Jack set his phone on the counter next to Mark after he managed to close the door of the fridge and took a sip out of his bottle before answering. 

"Me and Felix were joking around earlier on dm and he told me to just hide for 24-hours in a potato fort, and it was not like those typical 'you're Irish' jokes so I didn't really get behind it at first, so he explained it to me." He said while pressing the play icon on his screen again, leaving the guy in the video to talk in the background while he told Mark about this new trending topic.

"Basically, you just go shopping, but hide when the place starts to close. After awhile you go to sleep or you explore the shut down shop after everybody is gone. And it gets so fucking cringy when they get busted or caught because they have to explain what they're doing, and the more they explain, the more they realise how stupid they just sound. It's legit decent." He laughed as he took another sip and propped his elbows onto the counter next to the American.

"Uh, and do they only do that in grocery shops, or?" Mark asked while scratching his half beard, half shadow, half stubble as he watched along with the other one how two guys hid behind a wall of toilet papers. Jack shook his head slightly as he concentrated on closing the bottle in his hands.

"No, they go to trampoline parks and fastfood places too, but the ones at Costco and all are the funniest ones, to be honest."

Laughing at the green head's sense of humor, the half Korean moved over to the living room table where he tried to locate his own phone.

After multiple minutes of silence with some background noises, Jack locked his phone shut and slid it back into his pocket. Feeling kinda left out in the kitchen, he walked towards Mark who was still standing in the livin' room, looking down at the device in his hands.

"Merk." Jack teased playfully from behind the couch, watching as said American furrowed his brows for a second.

Curious, the Irishman voiced his investigation on his friend's strange behavior out loud. "Merk, what are you doing?" He questioned.

Suddenly Mark looked up to him with gleaming eyes and bright smile, irritating Jack a little. The faux redhead reached out and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Dude, we should seriously try that out."

"What?"

"That!" Mark exclaimed as he nearly shoved his phone into Jack's face.   
Surprised at first, Jack moved out of the half Korean's grasp and examined the screen.

"24 hour fort overnight?" He read the caption out loud while he went with his hand through his lime green locks. "I'm not sure, Mark. It's gonna be a bummer if we get kicked out. And we're both noisy motherfuckers."

The redhead sighed defeatedly and put his phone back onto the table while nodding. "Oh man, and I already texted my Uber." He said as he looked back up at the other one with his best attempt of puppy eyes.

"What? Ugh, Mark, we have to talk things like that through." Jack complained, lowering his hand, that was still in his hair, to cover his face. "I hate you for making me do this." He pushed on, trying his best to ignore Mark's eyes.

"But Jack, it's gonna be so awesome. Trust me!" The redhead laughed as he went past his friend to grab a bag from his bedroom upstairs, telling the green head how cool it would be to run around an empty shop from the top of the stairs.

When he came back, he went straight for the kitchen, packing a couple of water bottles, some snacks and his wallet along with his spare charger.

"And you wont believe how cool it actually is to be-" But Jack just chuckled, interrupting the half Korean's excitement rant. "Alright, alright. Let's just do this. The more time I have to think, the closer I'm  gonna get to just ditch you and come back here to watch a movie."

Mark sighed in relief as the Uber driver outside honked shortly after. There was no chance he was gonna do this alone, and he was incredibly grateful that their driver was apperently quite fast.

Slipping into their shoes, the pair rushed down the steps at the entrance and straight for the car. 

 

**XXX**

 

"Jack I don't think-, uh, Jack?" Mark blinked a few times, looking around. His friend was gone all of the sudden. Panic rising in his system, the American looked frantically left and right.

"Jack I swear to god. If you left without-."

"Mark, pshh, down here."

The half Korean stopped his movements when he heard his friend talking. He carefully walked a little back, facing stacks and stacks of toilet paper packages. "Jack?" He asked again, trying his best to be quiet.

There was a beat of silence before one of the packages moved inwards, revealing a cheery Irishman.

"Hurry up, someone was already here before us and they just left it like this." The green head whispered, pushing the toilet paper rolls in his hands back into place.

Mark checked his surroundings, looking at each side of the aisle for customers, or worse, employees. Catching sight of a girl with ponytail and red shirt close by restocking soap, the redhead moved back to the fort to warn Jack.

"Dude, there is an employee. Be quiet, alright? I'm gonna go get us some stuff so there is no suspicion."

He walked out of the toilet paper section and made his way to the family games, where he got a package of UNO, and some glow sticks.

Next stop was the aisle with the cushions. He spotted some blankets on his way there so he stuck two of them under his arms. There was no need to buy pillows, they could just use them overnight and then return them later on.

He set the rolled up blankets and the game on the conveyor belt before taking out Jack's camera from his bag. Luckily the Irishman had charged his because Mark's was currently broken and he didn't want to film via phone.   
He readied the device while the cashier rang up his stuff.

Paying without much trouble, he proceeded to walk outside and back in, right arm stretched out in front of him as he vloggled at the same time. He had to get some things that they could use and return later.

"Guys, guys, look. We build this all by ourselves." Mark exclaimed as he managed to reach the fort finally, standing right in front of the entrance.

"No we didn't." Said Jack, popping up in the shot suddenly, sticking his head out of the gap where you were supposed to step in, laughing.

Pouty, the American stuck his tongue out at his friend, turning the Camera back to him. "You weren't supposed to tell 'em, Jack." He argued playfully.

"Whatever, you big crybaby. Get in already, I'm getting hungry." The green head complained as he moved back, leaving space for Mark to climb in.

The half Korean looked left and right quickly before sliding swiftly into the small space that the toilet paper shelf provided, Costco bag and backpack in tow.

Jack then pushed past his friend to move some leftover packages in front of the entrance, just in case. The walls had tripple layers and there was not much wiggle room for the two, but at least the shelf had a smooth surface to sit on.

Both could fit next to each other, so Mark eventually leaned onto the Irishman's shoulder as he became bored. They couldn't speak with each other because of the employees rushing around, which led to them not being able to vlog, or play around, so they ended up entertaining themselves on their phones for more than 2 hours before Jack became audibly hungry.

Tapping the redhead on his leg, he gestured to the backpack in Mark's lap. Nodding, the half Korean pulled out his earplugs and carefully opened the bag, silently removing a see through box of sandwiches before closing it by its zipper again.

He pulled the lid of the container open and handed Jack one, then himself, and pushed the box off his lap along with his backpack.

After they finished their food, both were drowning in awkwardness, to say the least.   
Jack was able to smell Mark's strong perfume, and Mark was able to feel Jack twitch in tenseness against his arm.

The two were on edge as multiple announcements came, followed by the customers leaving and the workers starting to restock everything for tomorrow. The American moved to stretch a little and straighten his back from his hunched position. His head bumped into the shelf above. In surprise, he lost his balance for a second, having to lean onto the next best thing within reach. Which just accidentally happened to be, you guessed it, his friend's crotch.

Just as Jack was about to push Mark off, the lights were shut off, leaving the Irishman with weight on his dick for a moment as they both sighed out in relief.

"Mark."

Jack whispered desperately, trying to find the half Korean's shoulder in the dark. 

Probably realizing what the green head was referring to finally, the hand was pulled back seconds before rustling erupted and several glow sticks lit up.

Grinning, Mark pushed some into the Irishman's face, gesturing him to take them.   
Their light reflected on their glasses as they laughed quietly in between sentences, like, "I can't believe we made it.", and, "I know right? I thought I was gonna die.", until Jack stopped.

"But, uh, what are we gonna do now?" He asked out of the blue, now even daring to cast his gaze down at his friend's lips that were coated in salvia from the nervous lip licking he was doing.

"I don't know, I didn't expect to get this far, to be honest."

 

**XXX**

 

2AM. After two rounds of UNO and Guess Who, Jack had insisted to take a break from the games, not being able to focus well on them.

They were both facing each other, crosslegged and illuminated by the colorful glow of the glow sticks that laid around them.

Mark was about to reach for his phone when his wrist was caught, halfway there, by the green head. The American faced his friend again, who was seemingly having a hard time looking back.

Both stayed like that for several minutes, before the half Korean noticed the change in atmospheres.

Jack was leaning in.

His best friend, who knew he had a girlfriend waiting at home, and had one himself, was fucking  _leaning in_. 

He didn't know if it was the adrenaline from their little adventure, but he followed the Irishman's lead, only to go past Jack's face and lean onto the other's shoulder, just like the green head was doing on his.

The poor boy was shaking as he pressed his forehead against his friend's shoulder, both breathing in each other's scent.

"Listen, I-, I'm so sorry. I just-." But the green head couldn't get himself to finish.

The black dad cap Mark had been wearing all day only sat loosely on his red hair as it kept bumping into Jack's shoulder.

The Irishman gave a shuddered breath as Mark's hands moved to his hips unexpectedly, making him blush a pretty crimson.

"I mean, what if we do this-," Mark started.

"-no homo?" Jack finished.

Both didn't move to face each other as the Irishman's hands slid up Mark's pants until he reached his belt.

"Yeah." The American breathed, pushing his thumbs under Jack's grey  Berlin sweater and against his milk white skin.

They couldn't explain what had gotten to them. It had to be the adrenaline rush.

The boy's heart skipped a beat as he managed to easily undo Mark's belt with luck, shaking hands making it nearly impossible to unhook the buttons of the jeans next.

His opposite wasn't having as much trouble as he was, though, but the American sure was burning as he noticed how Jack's dick was already forming a bulge.

The Irishman let out an inaudible groan that Mark would've nearly missed if it wasn't for the fact that the other one was right next to his ear. The half Korean had to press his palm against the small part of the boxers that were showing underneath the jeans in front of him to keep Jack from rutting against his working hand.

"Are you normally this needy too?" Mark asked smugly.

"Fuck you. Signe was visiting her parents before we got here, and we found it impolite to fuck around as a guest at your house." Jack grunted in response, moving one hand up to clutch Mark's red locks while the other one pulled the American's zipper, teasingly slow, down.

Determined to make his friend beg, the redhead played with the waistband of the blue boxers for a little before slipping his hand past it to grip Sean's leaking dick. How desperate could you be?

Jack shuddered under Mark's touch, stopping his actions now fully as he couldn't focus any longer and moved his second hand up to accompany his left one, eventually pushing the black cap off.

Breathing in deeply, the shelf under them creaked as the boy shifted to sit on his shins, bucking into Mark's hands as the other one kept circling the tip with his fingers, thumb occasionally moving over the slit.

The half Korean had his face buried in the crook of Jack's collarbone, not even daring to look down at his friend who was doing the exact opposite, watching how toned fingers worked skillfully on him and how Mark's dick visibly twitched in his pants every time the Irishman would moan his name by accident.

At this point, both felt clammy in their clothes, but despite the sweat leaving an uncomfortable feeling against their skin, they stayed put.

Mark kept on moving his hands non-stop, cheeks radiating warmth as he didn't hesitate to give the dick between his fingers a quick tug.

"S-, Shit. Do you do this often?" Jack chuckled breathlessly. He felt like he had a fever.

Are you sick if you do something like this with your best friend?

A loud whine erupted from the Irishman suddenly as the American squeezed his dick, suc(k)cessfully washing the cockiness out of Jack's system as he melted in his hands. 

Realizing that it just wasn't doing it for him, Sean untangled one of his hands from Mark's blazing red hair and pushed it under his sweater, desperately rubbing his fingertips against his nipple.

Face scrunched up in concentration, the filter between brain and mouth stopped working for the trembling boy.

"Mark." He gasped like he would gasp for air underwater. The half Korean hummed against his shoulder, making vibrations run down the other's body.

"Sensible-," He interrupted himself by moaning as Mark's hand moved a little faster than before.

"Sensible ears." Jack finished, bucking harder into the warm touch while the waistband of his boxers pressed against his balls as they were still trapped behind the fabric.

His head bumped against the shelf above as his friend suddenly moved to look up at him, eyes red rimmed with embarrassment and lips plumb from the heat, eyes glossed over.

The sight alone threatened to make the boy come, but he held back as he remembered that it was against the rules, of doing all this no homo, to get turned on by the sight of the same sex.

Frustrated and exhausted, the green head was relieved as the half Korean finally moved his face out of his vision, stubble brushing against his as warm breath was blown onto his left ear.

Before Jack knew it, his legs started quivering as his rutting lost the rhythm to it. So it was no surprise that he couldn't hold back anymore as Mark suddenly bit his earlobe and he pinched his nipple a little too hard.

"J-, Jesus. Mark!" He whined, pushing himself against his friend as he rode out his orgasm, spurts of cum covering the redhead's jeans and hands now as he kept milking the last drops that collected at the tip and slowly slid down the side of Jack's shaft, covering it in thick white substance.

As the Irishman's length started to grow soft in his hands, Mark finally let go, not looking now as he held his hands over his lap, his own cock pressing against his jeans. He was about to get the cum off his hands by brushing them against his own pants when Jack stopped him for the second time that day, and you saw what happened the first time.

Mark's dick twitched at the thought.

The green haired boy slowly lifted his friend's hand higher until it stood in front of his face, the lust in his eyes hidden by the strands that fell messily im front of them and the colorful light reflecting off of his glasses.

The half Korean chocked on his own spit as Jack parted his swollen lips and leaned in, licking the liquid off of his fingers seductively.

"But-, Jack, the-,"

"Fuck that. I want to fucking suck you off." The boy moaned.

Not waiting for frozen Mark to reply, or even react at all, Sean let the other's wrist fall and hastily finished the job he had attempted to start before. Fully undoing the button and the zipper, he didn't hesitate even a second before pulling the black boxers in front of his face down, both gasping at the same moment. The noise echoed through the empty building.

While Jack was intimidated by the size, Mark was just surprised by the climate change around his sensitive region.

As the Irishman was about to lay a kiss on the tip, he noticed his friend looking away embarrassedly, so he reached out and grasped the redhead's chin in his fingers gently, turning his head back to face down at him.

"Watch me, daddy."

Mark's hips bucked suddenly in reflex, dick moving against Jack's red tinted cheek and the rim of his glasses.

"Fuck."

Giving a satisfied grin, the green head once again turned to the member that he now held in his hand. He propped multiple soft kisses against the head of it, before pocking the tip of his tongue out between his cherry lips. His eyes fluttered closed as he unsurely moved it against the length between his fingers, having Mark grip the metal bar of the shelf above him.

A hiss came out of the American's mouth as Jack dared to carefully slide the whole surface of his tongue against the underside of it. "Oh my g-, god. "

Motivated by the reactions he was getting out of the other one, he collected all of his willpower to lay a small kiss against the slit of the member before parting his lips agonizingly slow to wrap them against the tip fully, teeth clashing against each other above him as his friend tried to refrain from lifting his hips.

The moment Jack tried to get down more, his annoying gag reflex acted against his will and made him pull off completely before something went wrong.

Mark did his best to restrain his hands from gripping onto the Irishman but he couldn't help it anymore as his friend moved back on his dick after a short break of licking and kissing again, his left hand lacing itself into the lime green locks. Without applying any pressure, of course.

To make up for the lack of suction that he had promised, the Irishman rubbed his hands against the base of the member, his wrist twisting every time he moved up a little, making Mark shudder under him.

Moving his lips around the head again, he tried to go with his tongue around the dick, rather than have it stuck under it, this time, accidentally brushing over the slit as he played with the foreskin.  
What he didn't expect was for Mark to mewl above him. So, like the motherfucker he was, he swiped his tongue over the slid again, but this time, pressed the tip of it smoothly into it.

There was a brief second where the two of them faced each other, the muscles in Mark's arm bulging as he held onto the shelf over him and teeth gritted, while the boy in his lap had his lips stretched around his length, eyes lidded and dick visibly moving behind his right cheek.

And who could stand that sight?

Jack pinched his thumb as the half Korean tightened his grip on his hair, pulling on it while his legs shook, the indent of his member was hooked under the Irishman's tongue as weight settled in his abandonment out of nowhere.

"H-, holy shit! S-, Sean!"

The green haired boy struggled to swallow what was pumped into his throat, some of the liquid leaking out of his mouth and down his chin as he breathed through his nose while Mark rode out his orgasm, careful to not overdo it.

Before his dick became too sensitive, he tugged on Jack's hair for the last time, he let go and watched sighing as the other one lifted himself from the softening member.

Eyes sliding shut in exhaustion, Mark leaned back against the wall behind the shelf, pulling Sean with him by his sweater as he breathed out satisfied.

Jack ignored his own growing dick between his legs as he leaned onto his friend, in order to cuddle comfortably against the other and not make it awkward. 

 

**XXX**

 

7AM. They say that you learn something new every day. Well, Jack learned something new that fallowing morning.

Morning breath consisting of cum was the worst and he wanted to breath into Mark's face to make him suffer the same way, but he kept it to himself. What he did do was shove a gum into his mouth and shake the redhead awake as people started slowly flooding the building.

Costco had opened a few minutes ago and Mark woke up groggily as the Irishman bit down on his shoulder.

"C'mon, let's go. My back is killing me." Jack pushed hoarsely, throat burning horribly.

The American gave him a small smile of sympathy as he brushed through the messy green lawn on top of the other's head.

Soon after they packed up and moved out of the fort.

The most of the ride home was spend in silence, until Jack asked Mark if he wanted to have a granola bar while driving as some sort of bad excuse of a breakfast, who responded with a dick joke that only he himself laughed about.

His laugh eventually cracked up the green head, and both luckily managed to share a great time for the rest of Jack's stay.

 

 

**END.**

**Thanks for reading! <3**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Check out 'Nebula' if you're interested in longer stories haha ty ily


End file.
